The Doctor and her Cowboy part 2
by reddneckin
Summary: Jonathan is shocked to find out that not only his ex is in town, but she has a secret. They go back to his house to down a few drinks and discuss the past. Will the past come back to haunt both of them?


Jonathan stood there freezing and looked at her. She had just asked him to give her a reason to stay.

"Hey lady," the cab driver honked again, "You want this cab or not"

Lindsay looked at him with those paralyzing green eyes of hers. "Well, do I want the cab or not"

Jonathan ran his hand down over his beard, a habit he'd had since they were in elementary school. He still wore that spicy aftershave that drove her insane. She stood there and looked at him as he waved the cab driver off.

"Lets go back to my place so we can talk" He opened the passenger door for her. "Well, are you getting in or not" Lindsay slid into the passenger seat while he tossed her bag into the back. He climbed into the drivers seat and cranked the truck. Thank goodness the heat was blasting , because she was about to freeze.

Jonathans phone buzzed, and he looked down to decide If he was going to answer it or not. It was Andy, his brother.

"Hey man, was about to call and let you guys know that Phil died" Jonathans voiced cracked as he talked. "You are never gonna believe who is back in town. " He glanced over at Lindsay. She had to be at least 48 years old, but she had the body of a 19 year old. Hair down to her waist, still jet black. She never wore makeup, never needed to . He told her once she had the cutest butt he thought he had ever seen, and she still did. He looked at those steely green eyes of hers. She was still a beauty.

"No, we don't know the details yet, just that he wanted to be creamated. No, you remember Lindsay, yeah that's her, well, Josh and Jake called her to come out here when Phil had the stroke. Yeah, she's in the truck with me now" Jonathan laughed, that raspy laugh of his, and glanced over at her. She was wondering what Andy could have said that was so funny. "Ok, later dude"

They pulled into the driveway of Jonathans house. It was exactly the kind of house she pictured him living in. They walked in the front door, and to her surprise, it was spotless.

"You have a housekeeper.'" Lindsay took the beer he offered her and chugged down about half of it.

"No, no housekeeper. I don't remember you being much of a beer drinker. You were more of a crown and coke kind of girl." In fact, it was too much crown and coke that had produced a baby in the first place.

"Yeah, I still drink that, started drinking beer after I moved south." She looked above the fireplace and noticed a photo of him and his dad that was taken the winter before she left. "I had forgotten that. I was sorry to hear that he had died. "

Jonathan finished off his beer and nodded, "Dad thought an awful lot of you. He always said you were the daughter he never had"

"We need to quit this small talk crap and get to the point of why I asked you over here to begin with. You should have told me about the baby Lindsay"

Lindsay looked at him with fire in her eyes, and hopped up from the couch. At only 5ft, she barely reached his shoulders, but she hit him with both barrels loaded.

"Let me tell you one thing, I did tell you. I wrote you a letter after I got to Florida to tell you. I never heard back from you, so I just had to assume that you and Pam….:"

Jonathan held his hand up, "Ok, you're right. I found the letter, with some other stuff I have kept in a box." He went to his room to get it as Lindsay polished off her beer. Helping herself, she went to the fridge and noticed a bottle of crown on the counter. To heck with the beer, she thought to herself. She was fixing her crown and coke when he walked back into the room. He laughed that raspy laugh and said, "Well, just help yourself" Lindsay downed the drink in one gulp. She was the only woman he knew that could outdrink any man in the bar, including him.

He sat the box down on the table, and took the lid off. Lindsay could not believe her eyes. He had kept her coursage from the prom, the obituary and the funeral home booklet from her parents funeral, and the same photo of them that she wore in a locket around her neck. The letter that he had opened earlier was laying on top of something, and she moved the paper to see what it was. When they were nine, made a time capsule that she had forgotten about, and he had put the map in the box so they would not forget where they buried it.

"You remember that." He was standing behind her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He still drove her crazy.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think it was just as cold that day. Maybe we should go and dig it up"

"I think that can wait until later, we still need to talk" He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Lindsay stood in the entryway to his living room. She still could not get the image of him and Pam out of her mind. Pam was suppose to be her best friend, and besides that, she was with Andy. Tears started flowing as 30 years of hurt rolled down her cheeks. She told him how bad it hurt her when he found them together, and she decided to take the scholarship that was offered to her by FSU. At the time, they had the best medical school in the country. She got to Florida, and got settled in a house with a friend of hers not too far from campus.

She walked over and sat down beside him, "That's when I wrote you that letter. I started not to tell you at all, but that would not have been right or fair to you. Three weeks later, I lost the baby. I think about it everyday. I wonder who he or she would have looked like, what they would have done. I have hated you for 30 years over this, and then Phil…." She got up and walked over to the window. Jonathan stood up and walked over behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Phil what" She turned around and buried her face in his chest. Those strong arms of his were the one thing she missed the most.

"Phil told me that you were stubborn, and that you still loved me. He told me that I needed to make things right with you"

"He told me the same thing, and he was right" Jonathan reached up with his thumb to wipe a tear from her face. "I never stopped loving you. I have been married twice, have two kids and two grandkids, but I never loved those women like I loved you. " He bent to kiss her, but she turned away from him. She did not trust him anymore.

"How can I trust you, respect you, or love you after what you did to me. " Lindsay buried her face in her hands and sobbed. " I lost so much. "

Jonathan cut her off in mid sentence, " I lost something too dammit I lost you and a baby. How do you think I felt when I went to your house that day and Beth told me you were gone. It felt like someone had kicked the shit out of me. I have not been the same since."

Lindsay looked out the window. She felt like crap. She never stopped to think that he lost something too. She did not lose a baby, they did. She turned around and looked at him. He was still just as rugged and sexy as he had been 30 years ago. She could still see him walking the hall at their high school in his cowboy boots, bowlegged, with his ball cap turned backward. She called him her Cowboy. Those steely eyes of his stared her down. He had a come and get me stare that burned you to the core. He had never had a problem getting a women to do exactly what he wanted her too.

"So what now. You know why I left. Guess the chapter is finished ." Lindsay picked up her purse from the couch and reached in to find her cell phone. Jonathan walked over and took it away from her, and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry ok. I never meant to hurt you, and believe me if I could go back I never would have done that. Pam was just friends with you because she wanted me. Hell, she really didn't want me anyway it was Neal she was after. Can we just start over? The chapter doesn't have to end this way does it?"

Lindsay looked at him. She was no fool, She knew he had likely slept his way up and down the Pacific Coast, and probably had one or two kids he knew nothing about. She could not listen to her heart this time, nor her head, but she could not stop thinking about what Phil said. He probably knew Jonathan better than anyone. God help her, she still loved him. Everytime she looked at him he still took her breath away.

"Why don't we go dig up that time capsule, and maybe bury a new one."

Jonathan smiled and grabbed his keys, "Sounds good to me"

To Be Continued


End file.
